1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical computer arithmetic/logic unit and optical coherence multiplexing. The invention uses the arithmetic/logic unit to perform residue arithmetic or Boolean logic.
2. Description of Related Technology
In the past, two unrelated technologies have developed in optics The first, relating to arithmetic/logic units is described in section A which follows, and the second relating to coherence multiplexing is described in section B which follows.